


Secrets and Silence

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day I'll tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime during mid-Season 2, prior to the beginning of an Archer/Reed relationship. It is a double drabble, the first part being Jonathan's voice and the second from Malcolm's point of view. It was written for the fan_flashworks theme 'Secrets'.

 

I try not to let it show… not to let him see it. But when he looks up from his console and meets my eyes, I sometimes catch a fleeting quirk of his lips that might be a smile. 

Alone in the night, I keep no secrets. Darkness permits the fantasy that the hands touching me are not my own. Behind closed eyelids, I see his storm-grey eyes intense with passion. The name I breathe when I come is his. But no strong arms hold me close in afterglow.

Waking, I don silence with the uniform. For today, at least.

__________________________________

 

Men have sometimes shown an interest… some explicitly, some under various pretences. None in such eloquent silence. I don’t know whether he’s protecting me or deluding himself by pretending there’s nothing between us, or could never be.

At night in the darkness, he fills my dreams… a vivid presence, conveying as much love as passion, leaving me shaken and bereft when I wake alone, spent. 

Every morning I resolve again to respect the distance between us. But I know my eyes betray me. 

One day I will breach the silence… risk a touch, or a single word. His name, perhaps.

 


End file.
